The Forgotten Android
by PyroDragoness
Summary: A re-write. Cell meets a girl called Yuuko, who turns out to be android #21-a  Cell is #21-b in this story . Cell learns some ill-truths about his creator s  and eventually forms a bond with the girl. Rated T for violence just in case.


**Author Notes: **Hey guys, this is Aoryuu (Newly-dubbed Daiakairyuu) speaking and I decided to re-write my fan-fiction, The Forgotten Android as I'm in a very DBZ mood right now. I've you've read it before I resubmitted it and wondered why, I'm basically rewriting because I hated how I wrote it before where I'm making Cell meet Yuuko in Nikki Town in his Imperfect form rather than a couple of days before the Cell games.

Anyway this is a story about a girl, called Yuuko who turns out to be an experimental, Bio-mechanical android, #21-A (Cell is #21-B in the story). Throughout the story, Yuuko discovers many things about her past, Cell learns of many unsettling truths about the scientists behind the Red-Ribbon Army and the two eventually form a bond.

Anyhoo, let's get on with the story :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragon Ball Z or its characters and I do not own Wikipedia. Yuuko belongs to me :)

**Chapter one: Android 21-A**

It was just another lazy day in Nikki Town for Yuuko as she spent most of her time like every other day on the computer doing trivial things to keep her mind occupied. It wouldn't take a genius to figure out that Yuuko was downright bored out of her skull right now; especially when looking up random stuff on Wikipedia was the best she could come up with. Yuuko herself was just your average University Student, short in stature, with shoulder-length, black hair and navy-blue eyes, who tended to wear comfort cloths like a pair of jeans with a T-shirt, who was about to enrol on her final year.

As Yuuko finally went to check her emails, one particular headline in the news section caught her attention…

'_Monster murderer in Ginger Town!'_

Upon reading the headline, Yuuko clicked into the link and her eyes widened as she read the article. Apparently, some mysterious creature murdering the inhabitants of Ginger Town leaving nought but a trail of clothes …

"Holy crap…!" Yuuko gasped as she looked at the screenshots… "It's as though they just died on the spot…I wonder what could've done something like that…?" she pondered, as she looked through the pictures and just then, Yuuko felt a weird vibration of energy in the air… Now if there was one thing about Yuuko was that she was a spiritual and empathic individual, who happened to be very energy sensitive; and judging by the drop in frequency, this was someone to be wary of… Yuuko knew whatever-it-was was near; the strength of the feeling in her gut told her this… Yuuko could feel the energy coming nearer; judging by the feeling in her gut, it was practically outside her window and for a split-second, Yuuko was sure she saw a shadow befall on the blinds from outside.

With Yuuko's breathing picking up with anticipation, her heart then started doing somersaults in her chest as the sound of knuckles rapped on her front door. Could that really be the creature that emptied the whole of Ginger Town…?

"Wait…surely a murdering creature wouldn't just knock on someone's door like that…" Yuuko told herself, trying to calm herself down. As Yuuko convinced herself that this simply couldn't be the creature she read about, she got up and reached the living room door. Then swallowing lumps in her throat as the energy vibrations entered her body from behind the door, Yuuko composed herself and walked down the lobby. As she reached the door, Yuuko gingerly turned the latch on the front door and slowly opened it whilst the chain was still on, when a tall, odd but menacing-looking creature peered back at her through the crack. The being in question was peering down at Yuuko with magenta eyes with slit-like pupils, bearing speckled, green armour, equipped with two stiff, speckled wings, a piece of V-shaped chitin sitting on his head and a tail with a spike at the end, swaying dangerously behind him.

"Good afternoon, my dear…" he started he said in a raspy voice, "I hope that I am not intruding on something important…" he added in a menacing tone

"Who the heck are you…?" Yuuko said defensively as her gut screamed danger.

"Well, well… I see that you have a little fire in you…" he chuckled, "You will make a most satisfying meal indeed…" he added, swaying his dangerous tail behind him and her eyes widened as it hit Yuuko that this must be the creature that was mentioned in that article…

"Wait… you _are_ the creature that attacked Ginger Town, aren't you…?" Yuuko gasped as she realised the situation she was in

"That is correct… my name is Cell" Cell replied "And you, my dear are to become part of greatness as I absorb you into my being…" he added and Yuuko did not like the sound of this at all. Ok, maybe Yuuko was in pretty much the same boat as other people before her but nothing stopped her from being Human and praying to be spared as she backed away from the door when Cell opened the door fully, shattering the chain with ease.

As Cell continued to advance on Yuuko, he suddenly appeared to vanish. As he did so, Yuuko felt a strange tingle in her gut come and following her instincts, she quickly swayed to the right as Cell reappeared behind her and plunged his tail towards her; this surprised Cell somewhat as most people couldn't even see the attack coming much less avoid it. As Yuuko moved out of the way, however, Cell managed to knock her to the ground and place a foot firmly on her back. Cell laughed at Yuuko's failing attempts to break free by squirming with all her might under his firm, iron hold but alas, she was forced to give up as Cell increased the pressure. Yuuko then clenched her eyes shut, readying to meet her fate. Poising his tail down towards the struggling female underfoot, Cell prepared himself for another satisfying meal but something, however, caught his eye. As Yuuko gritted her teeth, ready for the strike from Cell's deadly tail, she suddenly, to her surprise felt him remove his foot from her back. Cell then quickly grabbed the back of Yuuko's shirt, pulled her up and pushed back her hair to find an engraving etched on the back of her neck; it appeared to be a serial number, which read #RRG21-A.

"How…interesting…" Cell said to himself, "Your flesh seems to be marked with a serial number… Dr. Gero did not mention anything about another android… and you seem to have a life force…" he pondered before dropping her back onto the ground.

"What do you mean… android…?" Yuuko spoke up as she quickly crawled away from Cell, "Surely I'm not… an android…" she added

"Sorry, my dear but according to that serial number, you are indeed an android and property of Dr. Gero of the Red Ribbon Army…" Cell replied

"What…? B-but… I've never even heard of this… Gero before until like 20 seconds ago…" Yuuko hinted

"Peculiar… if that is indeed the case then it is possible that Dr. Gero may have erased your memory banks before your release…" Cell said

"B-but… I've had X-rays before and I certainly don't have any metal or anything like that inside me…" Yuuko said and Cell merely chuckled

"Hm… it seems to me that you are Bio-mechanical much like myself…" Cell said, "Very interesting… I wonder…" he pondered

"S-so… are you still gonna absorb me or what…?" Yuuko asked nervously after an awkward silence, as it was rather difficult to read Cell's motives.

"Hm…no… I do not think I will…" Cell said and Yuuko looked up in surprise, "I am rather curious as to how you came to be and would like to observe you further…" he added

"So… you're not going to kill me…?" Yuuko asked, making sure that this was not just some lavish trick concocted by Cell.

"Not for now…" Cell replied, "I have much more pressing matters to deal with right now but I will be back later to settle a few things... consider yourself fortunate that you have managed to pique my interest… Farewell for now, Android 21-A…" he added as he exited her doorway and flew up into the air. As Cell quickly disappeared into the distance, Yuuko let a sigh of relief escape her lips as she was allowed the luxury to live another day, unlike many of the other poor victims that had the ill-luck to cross Cell's path.

After moment of stunned silence, Yuuko then eventually got up to her feet and closed the door. Obviously shaken up after meeting face to face with death itself, Yuuko then quietly tottered back through to the living room and gingerly sat back down on the sofa. As she glance over at her laptop that was still on and saw the news article with the screenshots of all these poor victims' clothes scattered in broad daylight, her emotions started to take over her as she realised just how close to death she was… Yuuko then gripped her head as the emotions spinning around her head like an uncontrollable vortex until she gave in and tears started to flow down her cheeks.

After an hour or so, Yuuko felt better after her tear-shed and spent her time in a trance-like state just absorbing what had just happened and imagining what could have been… But what was that about her being an android, surely she would have remembered something at least… and she knew for a fact that she spent 22 of her years with her parents, who were back home in West City, with her living in a flat nearby her University. Could those memories be nothing but lies…? Could this… Gero have planted those fake memories after wiping her 'memory banks' as Cell put it…?

Yuuko then got up, walked to the bathroom and picked up her hand-mirror. Yuuko then turned her back to the mirror on the wall, pulled up her hair and positioned her hand-mirror so that she could see the back of her neck. Then just as Cell said, there was the number #RRG21-A engraved on her flesh like a scar. But all these birthdays that she celebrated with her parents… were they really just fake memory implants…? Were her parents even real for that matter…?

"Well, I can't find all this out just by standing around doing nothing." Yuuko eventually said to herself as she put the hand-mirror back down, "The only way I'll find out it is by going and seeing them for myself…" she added and she made her mind up right then and there. Yuuko then went back into her living room after she calmed down and grabbed her box of capsules before heading out the door. As she stepped out into the street, Yuuko gasped as she saw a street, eerily quiet like a ghost town with clothes scattered everywhere, blowing down the street in the wind.

"Oh! My God…" Yuuko gasped, seeing the damage first-hand and was saddened as she notice an empty pram, still with a blue baby-grow inside it, "I hope there's someone who can stop that monster…" she added and after regaining her composure, Yuuko took out a capsule air-bike. Yuuko then mounted the bike and took off at its fastest possible speed towards West City.

'_I hope to God my parents are even still alive; if they're even real, that is… and I hope to God I don't bang into Cell again…_' Yuuko thought to herself as she sped over the edge of Nikki Town. As she sped over the plains outside the town, Yuuko was nearly knocked flying out of her bike as a huge explosion sent shock waves through the air.

"Holy crap! I'm glad I got outta there when I did!" Yuuko cried, seeing the huge ball of rage, which practically engulfed the whole of Nikki Town, "I bet Cell was behind that attack… Well, suppose I'd better get going…" she added and continued down to West City.

**Author Notes: **And that's my fan-fic rewritten, I hope you've liked it so far . I'm not a writer and I'm really not a very good proof-reader so sorry if I've made some obvious mistakes in there. Anyway, next time there's gonna be the fight between Piccolo and Cell, some Yuuko-travelling-to-West-City and some othet Z-fighter stuff :)

Also, in this fic, I think I'm actually going to bring in some actual energy related topics that DBZ rarely mentions, like grounding, the chakra system and different types of energy systems… Just to add that wee bit extra, you know?

Anyway, stay tuned for the next episode of Dragon Ball Z :D!


End file.
